


Heat

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Heat

As he knocked on the door, the blood pumped through his veins harder than he thought possible. It had been months of walking around and seeing her with him. They’d broken up. He thought it wouldn’t work between them. His job, as much as he loved it, was getting between them, and the minute he said the words, he knew he’d broken her heart. 

But then she’d ended up with him - her ex, who she swore she’d never go back to. He couldn’t stand it. “What are you doing here, Spencer?” she asked hotly as the door swung open. She’d been devastated when he’d broken it off. “After what you did to me, why are you here? How dare you.”

“You swore you’d never go back to him. After what he did to you. How he made you feel. And now you’re with him again!?” he yelled. “Why would you do that to yourself?”

“He’s changed!” she yelled back unconvincingly. She feared he hadn’t. But after Spencer had dumped her, she’d been so devastated, she’d stupidly run right back into her ex’s arms. 

Spencer knew for a fact that he hadn’t. On numerous occasions, he’d seen him out with other women, again, not giving Y/N what she deserved. He was pretty sure he’d hate seeing her with anyone, but this…this enraged him. She deserved so much more. “No he hasn’t, Y/N!” he screamed, the anger radiating him in waves. “He’s doing the same shit he’s always done. I’ve seen it myself!” Even if nothing happened between them ever again, he couldn’t stand to see her with him - not without saying something. 

\---  
I hope you can see, the shape that I’m in  
While he’s touching your skin  
He’s right where I should, where I should be  
But you’re making me bleed  
\---

“Why do you even care?” she screamed, pushing him backward into the wall. “You’re the one who broke up with me! Because you were too much of a coward to make it work! I was willing!”

The tears stung at the corners of his eyes. He knew she was right; he’d been scared. “I care because despite the fact that I was scared, I still love you and that asshole is not good enough for you! He’s cheating on you again!” He pulled her into his embrace, crashing their lips together as he turned her around and backed her into the wall. 

Reaching under her legs, he lifted her up against the wall and ran his hands up the length of her neck. This is where he was meant to be. His neck nestled against the softness of her skin and he inhaled her scent, allowing it to flow through him and calm his frazzled, angered nerves. “He doesn’t deserve you,” he whispered against her ear. 

“And you do?” she questioned sarcastically, biting down on his lower lip, almost enough to break skin. “You broke my heart.”

With two movements he locked the door to her apartment and slide his hands under her shirt and lifted the fabric from her frame, leaving her lace-clad chest open for his advances. “I’m sorry,” he said, begging for her forgiveness with two words. “I was a coward.” Nothing more was said. Their bodies said enough.

She pulled him toward her chest by the back of his neck, arching her back so that he could ran his soft pink lips against the hollow of her breasts. As he flattened his tongue against her soft skin, she lifted his head up to take his lips in a heated kiss and removed her jeans. The sound of her heavy breathing hung in his ears as she peeled the jacket from his frame. 

\---  
I’m selfish, I know  
But I don’t ever want to see you with him  
\---

Heavy breath after heavy breath passed between them as clothes were shed, leaving her quivering and shaking as he crouched to the floor, eager to lap at the sweetness that called to him. She shook against the wall as his tongue traveled the length of her, but he was there to anchor her, pressing his hand against her stomach to keep her pinned to the wall as he devoured her. 

When he looked up, he saw her eagerly grinding down into his mouth, unable to get as close as she craved. The wet, sweet sounds of his desperation and her surrender were music to his ears, and within moments, she was grasping at his hair and pushing him into her slick heat. 

While she was shaking, he divested himself of the rest of his clothes and lifted her once again into the wall. Her nails dug into his back as he slid into her. He felt like he was coming home, and when her eyes softened, he knew she felt the same. 

She moaned his name. For the first time since he’d walked in the door, her name fell off his lips like a prayer. 

\---  
This thing upon me, howls like a beast  
\---

As her legs wrapped around his waist, she cried out, biting down slightly on his shoulder. He responded in kind, clutching onto her as if his life depended on it. Her core began to constrict around him and he thrusted harder, deeper, burying himself inside her as he screamed out her name. 

A soft layer of sweat covered them both as they untangled themselves from each other. “Please,” he said, rest his lips against her skin. “Let me prove to you that I made a mistake. I need you.”


End file.
